


Time

by AlexandraCasey (AliceSweeney)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Family, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AlexandraCasey
Summary: Adrian Reflects on life





	

“Time heals all wounds.” 

They say. They also say, “It gets better with time.” 

Adrian doesn’t believe them. Once upon a time, he thinks he believed them. He isn’t so sure anymore. He isn’t sure when the world got so bad and evil, but he’s starting to think it’s always been that bad. It makes him feel sick some days. 

He feels utterly exhausted and drained. Sometimes Hawkmoth isn’t the big problem. Sometimes it’s just a regular person doing bad things. Chat likes to take care of those himself. He doesn’t usually need Ladybug for those. Usually he can handle it himself, it just means he’s a little beat up and it doesn’t get healed. It isn’t that big of a deal. Today a child lost their mother in front of them because Chat wasn’t quite fast enough. He was a second too late and now another child is growing up motherless. He feels horrible for that. He understands growing up motherless, but he doesn’t understand to that extent. He may have grown up motherless, but his mother abandoned him. There’s a difference. 

When he enters his room as himself, Plagg is already fighting to stay awake while trying to calm Adrian down. Adrian gives him his cheese and sits on the edge of his bed holding his head tightly. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. He loves being Chat and fighting Hawkmoths Akuma's. It’s easy when something is akumitized, they don’t choose this. They don’t get a choice, but when someone chooses to do this it’s an entirely different story. It makes him sick to have to fight people when they have a choice. 

How can you choose to be bad and hurt people?

The entire thing upsets him. He hates kids losing their parents. He was always closer to his mother than his father. His father used to get so angry with his mom for babying him. He used to say spoiling Adrian would ruin him. His mother would just grin and laugh and do it more. She used to love riling him up. He missed that. His dad was always around and Adrian isn’t even sure what happened. She tucked him, kissed him goodnight and read to him until he fell asleep. It was a nightly thing. When he woke up she was gone and that was when everything changed. Before if he threw something and it made a loud noise his parents would come check on him. Now, his mom left and his dad can’t even look at him. His dad doesn’t care about him and neither did his mother. 

Time does not heal those wounds. 

They made them worse.


End file.
